The Curse of the Opal Necklace
by Asher Elric
Summary: A mysterious necklace spells trouble for Captain Jack Sparrow. Who ever knew that being a kid was so tough?
1. Chapter 1

Summary – A mysterious curse results in Jack turning into a teen; how will he and his friends deal with this?

Disclaimer – I don't own a thing!

NOTES -- This takes place between COTBP and DMC. However, there shant be any spoilers for DMC though.

------------------------------------------

**The Curse of the Opal Necklace**

"Not all Treasure is silver and gold, mate!" Captain Jack Sparrow

The sun rose over the bright Caribbean Sea that laid claim to the shores of a island far from any port of call. This island rose out of the mist like a monster coming up from the depths of the sea, intent on breathing the clear Caribbean air.

The Island was huge; it was almost as big as if someone had combined the Jamaican island twice to three times over. The tallest peak of the island had a wonderful view of the desolate ocean, of which would sometimes hold a ship upon the horizon; which was the case for this day.

The ship in question, however, was not by passing the island; but was hurriedly coming upon it. The black sails were majestic as the ship was propelled by the strong ocean breeze. Bringing with it the feeling of freedom, which wafted upon the island in strong drifts as the ship drew ever nearer.

It had been said that the _Black Pearl_ was the most vicious pirate ship to sail the seven sea's; in fact, this was true, to a certain extent that the truth could be stretched. The _Black Pearl_ was the most feared ship, by merchants at least. But her Captain, though feared as well, was no Barbossa. The Captain was one Jack Sparrow. It was he who brought the strong feelings of freedom to the deserted island.

Captain Sparrow stood on the deck of _his_ ship; he watched his crew calmly as they prepared the dinghies for the trip to the island. They were running out of food and water and so when the island had been spotted, the pirates had decided to make way and head towards it. Jack hoped to find a hidden catch of rum, but he figured it was a bit wishful of him.

Jack softly touched the green and yellow feathers of his bird, Rum, who cooed and gave a love bite to the sea calloused hands of the Pirate Captain. Jack smiled and then sashayed his way across the deck to where the boats were just finished in their readying.

"I'll need almost everyone, so we'll leave a skeleton crew," Jack said to his first mate.

"Aye, Captain," Gibbs said, Jack opted for Gibbs to stay with the _Pearl_ while he and fifteen other men went to the island to explore and get the needed supplies. In groups of three, the men would gather water and any food stuffs they could find.

Captain Sparrow entered the first boat, and as soon as the men where ready, he ordered to be rowed to the island which wasn't that far off. The anchor of the _Pearl_ had been let lose on Gibbs orders and there she would stay till the rest of crew came back with the supplies.

--------------------------------------

The island was huge! It hadn't taken them long to find a spring of fresh water. There was an abundance of banana and coconut trees, and some men even hunted boar and other wild animals of the island. The meat was cooked over a fire, making a sort of jerky, some other meet was transported back to the ship to be salted and stowed away properly.

Jack and Rum, however, had found a very curious set of caves. With the Cabin Boy, Willy Shafting, they entered the dark of the earth. The mouth of the cave led to a room, this room was three times the size of the _Pearl_ and Jack whistled as they entered. The walls glowed with the sun, colors of topaz, yellow and pink tinged the walls. Making Jack smile.

"What is it?" Willy asked.

"This may lead to someplace important," Jack replied. He spied a hallway of sorts leading even deeper into the cave system. Jack made his way towards it. Rum tightened his claws upon his masters shoulder.

"No light!" Rum squawked. Jack chuckled; he looked around but found nothing to light his way with. Willy took the initiative and exited the cave. After a few moments, he came back with a tree branch swathed in rags and doused with what oil had been in the boats. Jack lit this with a match he had in his coat, and then they turned towards the cavern hallway.

What Jack had thought to be a massive cave system, only ended in another massive room; This room held some treasure. Jack grinned with glee! He ordered Willy back to the boats and to bring more men for them to salvage the treasure. Willy was gone in no time, leaving Jack to examine the goods.

There were many chests with gold and silver doubloons that had obviously been pirated from the Spaniards. Bolts of beautiful cloth were piled here and there. A very pretty yellow cloth caught Jack's attention; he decided to send those bolts to Elizabeth. She had been stressing over fabric for her wedding dress for months and Jack thought this a good opportunity to remind the gushing couple of his presence, even if he couldn't be at the wedding himself.

However, in the farthest cavern wall right in front of him, was what really got him to lordly smirking. A small shelf had been carved out, on this shelf was a bust of some Roman goddess. And hanging around the bust was a necklace. With an opal stone of blue and white cemented by ravishing silver. It gleamed as if it had been made just that day.

Jack sashayed his way over to it; he fingered it gently, on the back was some sort of inscription, he didn't recognize exactly what it was. But he hardly cared. He took the necklace off the bust and placed it in his pocket. It was then that Willy returned with the men.

"Good, your back, now – load all this swag up and let us be on our way," Jack ordered. Then he left the cave to oversee the loading of supplies and treasure. It took a very long time for the boats to return. Two trips had to be made in the end. One for the food and water supplies, and then another for the treasure.

Besides the cloth and necklace, Jack added a couple more rings to his collection upon his fingers, and some beads that he later weaved into his hair. It was late evening before the crew had supper. They languished in the fresh meet and fruits of the island and added more rum than usual to their water.

However, in the end, they were most happy about the treasure their Captain had found and had shared with them. He had hardly taken a tenth of what was owed, but they didn't mind. To them, Captain Sparrow was being more than fair and they knew that they would remember this at a later time.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**The Curse of the Opal Necklace**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

"I've got a jar of dirt!" Capt. Jack Sparrow, DMC

* * *

Night reigned upon the softly moving ocean; the lanterns of the ship let off a nice, solid glow. From afar, one could hear two horn pipes dueling of supremacy in a song that was clapped too. The sailors had talked their Captain into bringing out the rum rations, of which he happily did so.

However, Captain Jack Sparrow was not with his company; he was rather sequestered in his cabin. In his hand was the necklace he had pocketed earlier that day; to his left was a book he had pilfered off a Latin scholar just months before. He had the necklace turned about and was searching for the correct translation of the words on the backside of the necklace.

So far, he had not come to any conclusion as to what secrets this necklace held. He flipped it over; the opal stone had turned black, then red, and then back to a semi green blue. Jack had never seen a stone change colors like that before! It fascinated him to no end; He knew that he had to find out everything about the necklace.

Jack sat back in his chair, momentarily caught up in the ruckus of his crew above him. But he felt too tired to go up and join in. He yawned just then and decided that it was time for bed. He pulled off his boots and coat and vest; hung his hat on the edge of his chair before moving across the slightly slopping room to his bed. He flopped down, set the necklace on the side table and turned over.

Moments later, he turned over and put the lamp out. It was quiet then, except for the sounds of his crew. He sighed and turned onto his back, his eyes slid closed and he breathed deeply. He was just about to fall asleep when his eyes popped back open and he felt very much wide awake.

He turned over to face the hull of his ship and tried to think of what was keeping him up. He tapped his fingers against the covers of his bed, then turned over and sat up. He picked the necklace up once again, and that feeling of sleepiness came over him once again. He shrugged and slipped it on over his head, the cool stone felt nice against his skin, and he laid back once more, intent on sleeping the night away.

* * *

"JACK SPARROW! WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!" the yelling woke Jack suddenly, he sat up and glared at the table. How dare…whoever it was, wake him up at this time of day. Jack looked out the huge windows of the cabin to see that it was actually almost midday but he decided to forget that little detail.

"Jack! Jack!" the yell came once again and Jack sighed. He stood and his pants fell to the floor. He glared at the clothing and hiked them up once again. He held them up as he made his way to the door of his cabin. He had trouble opening said door because his sleeves had decided to get in his way.

Jack was very much not happy when he finally got the door open to see Anna Maria there yelling at him because of something that Jack couldn't understand. He sighed and just looked bored. It was five minutes before Anna Maria stopped, stared at him and then called for Gibbs.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack asked.

"What happened to you?" Anna Maria asked. Gibbs showed up then, he crossed himself when he saw Jack.

"What has gotten into you lot?" Jack stamped his foot. Which, he realized he hadn't done since he was a younger. Anna Maria walked over to the desk in the room, and picked up a seeing glass. She then held it up in front of Jack.

His reflection showed a much younger Jack Sparrow. The boy who looked back at him was about fifteen, with black hair held back in a red bandana. No kohl rimmed his eyes, and he had no beard. Jack turned away from the mirror, he pulled up his sleeve. Where a tattoo of a sparrow was supposed to be, was gone, along with the bran marking him as a pirate.

"Holy barnacles," Jack muttered.

"You're a kid!" Gibbs finally said.

"I just figured that out, thank you very much!" Jack replied.

"How could this happen?" Anna Maria asked. Jack looked up at her in surprise. It might be a curse, he figured, put on him by Tia Dalma…but…that didn't make any sense!

"I don't know," Jack replied, just as puzzled as Gibbs and Anna Maria.

"Well, we have to figure out what could do such a thing," Anna Maria said.

"Yes, but…what do we do with him?" Gibbs asked, waving his arms at Jack. Jack looked like a small child trying to play dress up and pirates at the same time.

"We find clothes that will fit him, then we have to find a safe place for him while we try and figure out what to do," Anna Maria said.

"Hello! I'm right here! You don't need to talk about me as if I ain't here! In this room no less!" Jack said, waving his hands about, his pants fell once again to the floor and he had to hike them back up again.

"Clothes that fit," Anna Maria said and sent Gibbs on his way. She then turned to the fifteen year old, scrawny kid, who had to be Captain Jack Sparrow.

"All right," she said after a few moments of silence, "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I didn't do a thing!" Jack replied.

"Really? You didn't pick up anything that could do this?" Anna Maria asked.

"Nope! Honest!" Jack said, crossing himself as Gibbs had done earlier. Anna Maria sighed.

"I'll be right back," she said. She also told Jack to stay in the cabin and await for their return. Gibbs came back before Anna Maria, and when she came with some food, Jack wore fitting breaches and a shirt. He had wrapped his white and red stripped sash about his waist and wore his red bandana like always.

"Eat, we still have to figure out where to keep you safe," she said.

"What about Port Royal?" Gibbs asked.

"Are you kidding? If anyone finds out it is Captain Jack Sparrow, they're sure to kill him!" Anna Maria said.

"But what if it wasn't actually Jack Sparrow, what about Jack Turner?"

"Your on to something, mate," Jack spoke up.

"What are you on too?" Anna Maria took a seat upon the desk the three were gathered around.

"What if we sneak Jack in and get William Turner to look after him? Jack could be a long lost relative or something…"

"Cousin? Maybe?" Anna Maria asked.

"Right, he could be from Turner's mother's side of the family, it tends to happen,' Gibbs said.

"Right, Jack lost everything he ever had in England, was told of family out in the Caribbean and was sent here to live with William Turner Junior, perfect!" Anna Maria smiled.

"We're only two days from Port Royal, we could sneak him in to Turner in the middle of the night," Gibbs said.

"Let's do it then," Anna Maria said. Jack ignored the whole conversation, except that which was important to him, as in his alibi. He wasn't adverse to seeing dear William once more, but he had to wonder what hell he would go through till the curse was lifted.

* * *

Since Jack was a kid, once again, Anna Maria was put in charge of the _Black Pearl_. Jack wasn't quite happy about it, he remembered dreaming about being Captain of his own ship since he was five! Living in London with his Nanny and being told of various pirates who had made a name for themselves.

The crew, had been told what had happened, and so they took the boy under their wings. Jack of course, knew the difference between an anchor and the foretopsail, but he didn't say anything and gracefully took the school that the older buccaneers had. Though, he did make faces at Anna Maria behind her back, and made plenty of mayhem in the galley till he was tossed out and told not to come back till supper time.

After the galley incident (He honestly hadn't meant to add so much Cajun spice to the stew,) Jack found himself in the sails of the _Pearl_. He climbed to the very top of the ship, and then some, to see what there was to see. The wind blew in his face, making the ends of his sash and scarf fly about him. He smiled; he had forgotten what it was like as the youngest member of a crew. Even though he had all his memories, his kid-like tendencies would come back every once in a while.

Jack sighed and frowned briefly; the Commodore wouldn't know him now that he was a teen. Jack could only guess at this, however it seemed a good guess. Will would have trouble believing it, but…that hardly mattered. With Gibbs and Anna Maria along, Jack knew that Will would help him out.

"Jack!" it was one of the young boy's of the crew, except he was seventeen.

"Yeah, Georgie?"

"Captain Anna Maria wants you to come down before you fall," George informed the young Sparrow. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"All right, I'm going," Jack said. He took his time to climb down however, he honestly didn't care that his body had changed, he was still the same person. With this thought, he knew that even if he was thirty-one again, he would have done the same.

Anna Maria, though, did not see it that way; "What do you think you were doing? Climbing so high?" she glared at him.

"Now, now, luv! I've been doing that since I was ten, it ain't a big deal," Jack informed her, his hands waving her comments away.

"At least let someone know where you are, I can't have you falling overboard," Anna Maria said, she was still glaring at him. Jack clapped his hands and folded them in a prayer-like way.

"You worry too much, honestly, I'm fine," Jack said, giving a very dramatic sigh as he did so.

"Hn, stay with me, and don't move out of my site," she took hold of the back of Jack's shirt and dragged him to the helm. Once he had been freed, he flopped to the deck and stretched out.

"I can take the helm, if you want," Jack said from his form on the deck.

"I'll let you know when I need you," Anna Maria replied.

The business of running the ship went back to normal with Gibbs and Anna Maria giving most of the orders.

* * *

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Curse of the Opal Necklace**

**Part 3**

* * *

**It's hard to beat a person who never gives up.  
- Babe Ruth**

* * *

It was two days later that the small dinghy, holding only three passengers, rowed up to the sea battered beach of the Port Royal island. It was a cloudless night and the stars shone bright in the midnight blue sky. The wind blew peacefully from a north eastern direction.

The small group tied their boat up and the young boy gathered up a small satchel that had been packed for him by the older woman. However, it was the elderly man who led them along to Port Royal, which was five miles away from their current spot. To the three – it would have been quite nerve wracking to be walking into Port Royal and not coming in by ship. However, the early risers of the port, such as the butcher, didn't even give them a second glance, maybe a slight wave of the hand as they passed, but never a second glance.

As the sun rose over the small Caribbean island; people were opening their windows to the sea breeze and greeting each other sleepily. The group stopped off by the bakery to ask directions to the local smithy. The baker woman, Mrs. Shelton happily gave them the directions, and then handed a burning bun to the boy; saying as she did so "You look starved!"

They thanked her and went on; around them, the port town was slowly waking up. The Lobsters who had been on watch were happy to see their watch called and fresh faces replace their own sleepy ones. Young boy's of about fourteen to fifteen were shooed from bed by the shrieks of their mothers and rushed to breakfast.

The smithy was all ready awake, the clanging of a hammer could clearly be heard, but the group wandered into the shop. The shop had also clearly been built for Elizabeth Turner; who couldn't stand not doing anything all day. She had probably decorated it, but all of her husband's wares had been prominently displayed. Swords of many types decorated the walls; on several shelves were copper, silver plates. In a chest, open for all to see but covered with a pane of glass. Inside this chest, were several knives that were bejeweled.

Jack recognized them as some that he had given the Turners in return of Will's blacksmithing services upon his ship six months before. Jack took stock of the counter where other such metal work was displayed. He saw a bell, and decided to ring it. Moments later, Elizabeth hurried in. Her hair was partly done up.

"Gibbs? Anna Maria…that dress is nice on you," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you, ummm…could we talk to you and Will alone?" Anna Maria asked.

"Whatever for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Me!" Jack said, raising his hand. Elizabeth took one look at him, crossed over to the chest where Jack had been admiring the knives, then she took out her handkerchief. Spat on it, and rubbed his cheek.

"What in the seven seas are ye doing?" Jack asked, jumping back. But Elizabeth caught his chin and held him still as she cleaned his face. Jack was not happy and scrunched his nose up because of it. Anna Maria and Gibbs both gave each other secretive smiles and knew this was one story they would never let Jack forget.

"You need a bath," Elizabeth said.

"Ummm…you do know that's Jack…right?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, really?"

"That's why we need to talk to you and Will," Anna Maria said.

"I'll go get him," Elizabeth said. She left quickly, and Jack hurriedly scrubbed at his face. He succeeded in not making it dirty, which he glared at as he took up a mirror to check if he had ruined Elizabeth's work.

"Good morning," Will said, stepping into the store. Jack put he mirror down, almost embarrassed for being caught with it.

"Let's go up stairs, Elizabeth is getting breakfast ready," Will said. This seemed to make the other three feel better and so they accepted the invitation.

The Turner house hold was built above the smithy and the store; there were two bedrooms one for the Turners and one for a guest. The kitchen was huge, it shared space with the dinning room and the sitting room, of which was mostly open space. Windows looked down on the front street and behind into the jungles of the island.

Elizabeth stood at the stove, scrambling eggs and baking the bacon; Jack saw that the table was not set and so offered to do so. Elizabeth seemed surprised by this, but let him anyway. Every so often she directed him as to where the utensils were.

Finally, after the tea had been made. They sat down to breakfast.

"Please, tell us what has brought you all the way here," Will said.

"Jack, as you can see, turned into a kid," Gibbs said.

"We need to keep him safe while we're away to figure out what changed him,' Anna Maria explained.

"But hadn't Jack been sailing even before then?" Elizabeth asked.

"I did, I was ten when I was cabin boy, fell in with Old Long John Silver and Captain James Hook – they taught me everything I know," Jack explained.

"Well, we would gladly take him along, but…we have a slight problem," Anna Maria said.

"What would that be?" Will asked.

"Well, ye see – a couple o' months ago Jack here," Gibbs extended his head in Jack's direction, who was wolfing down more eggs.

"He sunk Captain Slade Sinclair's ship, but not 'afore we pillaged it," Gibbs said.

"And so this Sinclair wants revenge on Jack?" Will asked.

"He and his mate and…Morgan," Gibbs said.

"It wasn't my fault! Their ship was leaking and they were low in the water, so I just decided to help 'em out a little," Jack piped up.

"Oh, Jack," Elizabeth sighed.

"What? I didn't sink them! If Sinclair knew how to sail he would have known to take care of those shot holes he got from the merchant ship after he had pillaged it," Jack explained as if it hadn't been clear to everyone in the room.

"So you see, we don't want to leave Jack unprotected," Anna Maria said.

"He can stay with us," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, good, I was afraid you wouldn't want to help us," Anna Maria look decidedly relieved.

"We wouldn't turn out a friend," Will said, giving all three pirates a look.

"We've brought some gold just in case you need it for anything," Gibbs said, he brought out a purse that must have weighed a lot. The look on Will's face was one of compelled thankfulness as he took it.

"If you need more we can…" Anna Maria started but Elizabeth cut her off.

"This will be enough, we are in some dire straights," she said.

"Thank you, we must go, thank you for the meal," Anna Maria stood. She hugged Jack from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Women are so mushy!" Jack said. He made the adults around him chuckle, then Gibbs gave him a slight pat on the back and Will conducted them back down the stairs to the store. This left Elizabeth and Jack to clean up the dishes. Jack remembered doing the dishes in the galley after he had signed on as cabin boy; he remembered how Silver had showed him how to use a cutlass and a pistol. Silver had actually trained Jack in most everything concerning pirating and seamanship.

His thoughts were shattered when Will came back; "Guess who noticed that Jack is staying with us?" he asked.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mortimer Gosse," Will replied.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"He is a Professor, he over see's the Port Royal all boy's school" Will replied.

"Oh bloody hell!" Jack swore.

"Now, now, it isn't all that bad…" Will tried to placate the teen.

"The bloody hell its not! The man will be the devil to deal with!" Jack said.

"Will, did you…?" Elizabeth cut in.

"He got me in a corner, asked if we were planning on sending Jack to school, said something about how its more affordable now," Will said.

"How much will we have to pay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Six pounds a month," Will replied.

"Yes, and we honestly don't know how long Jack will be…well…this young," Elizabeth shot a look at Jack.

"You can't be serious!" Jack cried, but Will and Elizabeth ignored him.

"I hear that now they even take boy's as old as seventeen," Will said.

"Even if this condition lasts a few years, we can give people some sense of normalcy," She said.

"Aye, well…I should probably go and talk to Master Gosse about it," Will said. He buttoned up his vest and put on his coat. He went without a hat, but he was dignified nonetheless.

"You can't be serious! School!" Jack was almost talking to himself.

"You went to school before, hadn't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I had private tutors," Jack mumbled.

"Well, you'll have boy's your age to….oh dear!"

"What?"

"I forgot, you aren't actually a child," she said.

"Nooooooooo…." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Ah, well, I suppose you'll just have to adept then," Elizabeth shrugged. Jack threw his arms up into the air and asked why God had let this happen to him.

* * *

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Curse of the Opal Necklace**

**Part 4**

* * *

Mortimer Goose had no real use in Port Royal; he lived in a two story brick house on 'Goose' street, which happened to be named after a flock of geese that had eaten all the vegetables in the resident's gardens.

He hailed from England; where he had a fruitful academic life and a job at Oxford. He had written a book of poems for the Princess of England, and had been Knighted for the job well done. After which, he left for the sunny regions of the Caribbean.

He was a tall lean man, almost in his mid forties, he had light brown hair and eyes. He wore a black dress coat over black breeches and a gold vest. He wore a manacle and was always shaved. Whenever he went out, he always had his cain and powdered wig on. He charmed the ladies, but hadn't found a woman that he wanted to settle down with. He wasn't even sure if he wanted children.

However, that did not stop the man from heading the most prestigious school for boys in the whole Caribbean. In fact, it was the only one, but that hardly mattered. The school was located near the harbor, where the bored children would look out the windows and dream of life out at sea, until a ruler smacked their desks and they were jolted out of their dream world.

The classes consisted of French, dance, music, literature, mathematics, study and astronomy. There were two free periods, in the morning and after noon, and one for luncheon. The boys would arrive precisely at nine in the morning and would not leave the school premises till five-thirty in the evening. But that did not mean that the boys did not try to skip out on classes.

Jack Turner stood in front of the huge building with a slight frown on his face; the building was two stories tall, it was made out of brick and most of the windows faced the harbor. He felt it must be another sort of torture that the School Master put upon his students; this torture being the freedom that the sea would give them. Upon the brick walls, green ivy had grown up, and a flower that Jack did not recognize as being indigenous to the Caribbean grew upon the vines.

A fountain sat in the middle of the court yard, and in this courtyard was groups of boys. Jack didn't count them all, but there had to be at least fifty or so. He hadn't realized how rich Port Royal was and how many said rich people lived there. Of course, it was hard for the pirate in him to not think such a thought being thought at that moment was stupid, but Jack honestly hadn't ever thought about it.

As he stepped through the gates of the school; he noticed that he, and all the other boys were dressed alike. They each wore white breaches, stockings and black shoes. They wore a light blue pea coat, and a blue handkerchief was tied underneath their collars. Everyone even had a tri-cornered hat. It was at this moment that Jack missed his dread locks.

"Hi!" a boy said, Jack turned to see a fair haired boy with blue eyes waving at him.

"Er – hello," Jack replied, he was so out of his comfort zone that it was not even funny!

"My name is Geoffrey and this is Stan," the boy said, gesturing to a short boy who sucked on some candy. Stan had bright red hair and freckles all over his face.

"My name is Jack," Jack replied.

"I suppose your new here?" Stan asked, making a 'popping' noise as he took the candy from his mouth.

"Aye," Jack replied.

"Well, it isn't all that bad," Geoffrey said, "Most boys come here till they get apprenticed, and if they don't…well…" he trailed off.

"They usually go into the Navy!" Stan said excitedly. Jack cringed.

"The Navy, how…wonderful," he deadpanned. The boys gave Jack a look.

"So, where do you lot live?" Jack asked.

"My family lives on the Jepson plantation, my Dad is Lord Jepson, by the way," Geoffrey said.

"I live on the next plantation over, Lawson," Stan said.

"Ah, I live over the blacksmith shop with my Aunt and Uncle," Jack replied.

"Blacksmith…you mean…"

"Turner, aye, that be my Uncle," Jack said with a flourish of his hands. A shadow passed over the boys and they looked up to an older boy, who mostly needed a good black eye, Jack thought.

"What have we here?" the boy asked.

"What do you want, Clarence?" Geoffrey asked with a roll of his eyes and a sigh.

"Oh, I just wanted to welcome the new kid," Clarence said.

"My name is Clarence Trafford, my father owns the biggest plantation on the island," Clarence said, holding out his hand. Jack took it with a small smile.

"Jack Turner," he said.

"Turner, oh, why are you even coming here? Your not of our station!" Clarence said.

"So? My Uncle pays doesn't he?" Jack glared at the older boy.

"If I were you, I'd watch yourself, or I'll have your hide," Clarence muttered.

"And if you threaten me any longer, I'll have to beat that little face of yours into the ground," Jack replied.

No more threats could be exchanged at this moment though; for a high pitched whistle blew and the boys all crowded up to the front doors of the school.

"You got saved this time, Turner, but next time I'll make you regret it," Clarence said before walking off with his gang snickering behind him. Geoffrey and Stan pulled Jack towards the doors of the school.

"If I were you," Stan said, "I'd stay out of his way!"

* * *

As a pirate; Jack had to learn many things in order for him to get by in polite society. From his upbringing as a Lord's son, Jack put those skills to good use whenever he snuck into gay galas in order to pick pocket whatever he could get his hands on.

It seemed to Jack that he would need all of his skills as a pirate to get him through this. It wasn't the fact that the teacher, Mortimer Goose himself, was a glaring, self satisfied, egomaniac, but rather the fact the Mortimer Goose had no tolerance for an under class citizen.

"Class!" he said, his cain twirling as he paced before Jack, who had been directed to the front rows of desks. Jack kept his face as passive as possible. But in light of the coming speech, of which Mortimer Goose would be starting, Jack wasn't sure if he could keep the pretence up.

"I have no tolerance for lazy, dirty, underclass persons…" Mortimer Goose rapped his cain on Jack's desk. He glared at the teacher, who just smirked evilly in return.

"That is why you all happen to be the most fortunate children in Port Royal, now, turn to page six hundred and seventy three!" Mortimer Goose said, turning his back on the class on writing on the black board.

Jack took out the Mathematics book and turned to the page as directed. It wouldn't do to get rebellious when the day just started. He saw that they would be doing navigational exercises. Which made sense since most of the boys went into the Navy. Jack gave a sigh; the day would pass in long boring hours.

* * *

By the time Luncheon came; which the boys took part of in a long dinning room on the first level of the school house. Jack was just about to pull his hair out. He had left the life of a Noble to be free of the restrictions of society. That was partly why a man became Pirate in the first place. And that freedom, was calling Jack even more strongly now that he had survived a very, horrendously, boring morning.

"Don't worry," Geoffrey said; he and Stan had stuck to Jack to make sure the younger boy would settle in all right.

"It's always boring in the morning, but afternoon isn't so bad," Stan said.

"Is Goose always such a brute?" Jack asked.

"That's actually one of his better mornings," Geoffrey shrugged.

They stepped through the huge wooden doors into the opulent dinning room. The floor had red carpeting, there were two long tables set for the boys, and food on almost every inch of it. Jack saw a huge painting above the fire place, that of Governor Wetherby Swan. He was prim and proper in the high back chair, the painter did give him a bit of a smile and he looked kindly down upon the school children.

Geoffrey, Stan and Jack sat down at the end of the first table. They piled their plates high with the food before them. A servant woman came by and poured them all a glass of milk before going on.

"I have to say," Stan said in between bites of liver and potato pie, "That you standing up to Clarence this morning was brave!"

"The last boy who did that got his face smacked into the ground and had to go to the doctors, his parents never let him come back again," Geoffrey said.

"That idiot needs a lesson in manners," Jack quipped.

"Now, don't go around yelling it, mate," Stan said; giving Jack a look that clearly said that he Jack was crazy.

"Don't worry about me, I've been taking care of myself for several years," Jack smiled at them.

"Look, usually I don't care about what status my friends are," Geoffrey started. Jack felt a bit of relief at what Geoffrey said about him being a friend.

"However, Master Goose has it in for anyone with a lower status, he's a Knight after all, and I think that's as high as you can get without actually being royalty. But, what I am trying to say is that if you and Clarence go at it, Master Goose will be taking his side," Geoffrey explained.

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"Clarence is his 'heir' so to say," Stan piped up.

"Ah, I see…"

"Look, just be careful, all right?" Geoffrey looked worried.

"Now see here, mate!" Jack took a long drought of his milk.

"I ain't worried about old Clarence, he's a tyrant, and ye know what happens to them!" Jack winked.

"What?"

"They get gutted, savvy?" Jack looked full of himself just then.

"Uh oh…" Stan muttered.

"Why do I get the feeling that you know more than your letting on too?" Geoffrey asked their new friend.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you once I figure out exactly what I am planning," Jack replied.

* * *

Notes – I am basing my school upon that in Harry Potter. I also made a Harry Potter reference. It's in the scene with Mortimer Goose himself, it involves…page numbers…remember that!

Goose is pronounces "Goo Say" savvy?


	5. Chapter 5

**The Curse of the Opal Necklace**

**Part 5**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"Winner's or losers, how much you bet?" Jack asked, shaking the dice in his hand. He and three other boys were playing a gambling game in a back alley near the smithy. It was the perfect place to play these sorts of games. Considering that they couldn't go to a pub, and none of their parents or guardians would have approved of the game.

"I only have a farthing left," one boy, Nigel Milton, a boy of ten, said.

"And what about you Stan? Geoffrey?" Jack asked.

"I bet…two gold pieces," Stan said.

"As do I," Geoffrey agreed. They put their money in a pile in front of them. Jack added two farthings that he had won the previous round. It was all he had, but the game of Chance lived up to it's name. Jack threw the dice to the ground and the boys called out their betting numbers. Jack one, for he had called out Snake Eyes.

"Your good!" Nigel said, looking at Jack as if he were a demi-god.

"It just takes practice," Jack replied.

"Where'd you learn such a game?" Stand asked. Jack opened his mouth and realized that he hadn't a back story. He covered himself quickly though.

"Do you honestly want to know?" Jack asked.

"Please tell us," Nigel whimpered.

"Yes, I want to here this too," Geoffrey insisted.

"All right; well, it was on the trip over here from England. I was able to slip away from my…watcher….and I went to explore the ship. The Captain didn't mind as long as I stayed out of the crew's way. Anyway, I went to the galley, don't know why just thought it a great idea at the time. And the Cook, who has a pegged leg and two glass eye balls! Invited me to watch the game he was playing with his three parrots!" Jack waved his hands in the air. Getting very excited as he told his absurd story.

"Anyway, I'm a fast learner you see, and so I asked to join in, I won five rounds that very first time!" he said happily.

"Are you kidding us?" Stan asked, looking quite confused about the whole thing.

"No, you see…" Jack took something out of his pocket. It was an emerald ring with skulls etched into the silver around the stone.

"This here is a cursed ring, it brings the bearer much good luck, I happened to be wearing it that day," he said, and in a quick motion, the ring was gone and the boy's gasped.

"How'd you do that?" Nigel asked, his eyes bugging wide open.

"It's a family secret, can't tell you unless we family, savvy?"

"Jack, is that story true?" Geoffrey asked.

"As true as the day is night and the night is day," Jack replied.

"All right, keep your secrets," Stan sighed.

"So, what do you think of Goose getting a surprise tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"With this absurd change in conversation, I'd say your planning something," Geoffrey said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"What is it?" Nigel asked.

"Now, I may need some help, but it'll be good, I promise," Jack said.

"It'd better be," Stan said.

"Look, we have got to go, Nigel needs to get back home before his Mum goes mad," Geoffrey stood from where he had been sitting on the stone walk way. The other boys followed and they dusted each other off. Jack stood to the side with a cringing.

"See you lot tomorrow, then," Jack waved as the boys passed him and entered to street. Jack could here Stan asking Geoffrey if Jack's story was true and what not. But Jack hardly cared. He honestly couldn't tell them that he learned it in a pub, drinking rum, and looking to spend a pleasant evening with a nice lass. Jack sighed at the memories. Then he pocketed his money and dice and headed to the smithy.

When he got there; Will was just cleaning up his tools, it was late and dinner was almost ready. Will smiled at Jack as he entered the smithy.

"Elizabeth was worried that you didn't come home after school," Will said.

"I made some friends, they asked me to join in a game and I did, thought I should keep pretenses up and all that rot," Jack shrugged.

"And how is Master Goose?" Will asked.

"He's a bloody awful tyrant if you ask me,"

"I know," Will smiled conspiratorially with Jack.

"So, did you ever play any tricks on him?" Jack asked.

"Accidentally let some rusty nails fall into his chair once, made me write a hundred lines on the chalk board during class," Will said in a non committal way.

"Ah," Jack filed that bit of information away for future use. As a pirate, he had to use everything in order to one up someone. And that someone happened to be the Pirate Tyrant Mortimer Goose. Who was after the Sparrow's family fortune and would stop at nothing to get it.

Jack pinched himself; he was letting his imagination get away with him. But, it wasn't a bad story, it just needed a bit of embellishment and it would be a great one to tell to the other boys. Jack grinned.

"Shall we go put Aunt Lizzie to rest then? Seeing as how she's worrying her head off and all?" Jack asked.

"Let's," Will agreed. The two locked up the smithy and the shop before going upstairs to the Turner's little home. On the table was roast pig, potatoes and rolls.

"I am so glad to see you!" Elizabeth said, she hugged Jack tightly then she kissed her husband soundly on the lips. After a few moments, Jack saw that if he did not interrupt those two would be pulling each other into their bed room and Jack did not want to hear William and Elizabeth Turner make love to each other.

"Excuse me, but can you two do that later?" Jack asked, feeling slightly sick.

"Jack!"

"What? I'm not the one who wants to go at it!" Jack said, sitting down at the table.

"Jack!" Elizabeth and Will said once again at the same time.

"Pirate!" Jack held up his hands and grinned at them.

"All right, let's eat," Will said. Elizabeth sent a look Jacks way, but the boy was all ready piling his plate high.

"So," Elizabeth sat down, "How was school?"

"Terrible! That Partridge woman has such a fake French accent! And everyone else is getting the bloody nouns mixed up with the stupid adverbs, and Goose is such a tyrant! He likes to hit his stick on your desk and half the time he tries to get your knuckles!"

"Jack, don't say such terrible things,' Elizabeth admonished.

"Hey, it's as true as that cursed Aztec gold," Jack shrugged.

"I see," was all Elizabeth could say.

"I'm afraid to say it," Will butted in, "But he's right,"

"Will!"

"Elizabeth, I had him as a teacher before I was Apprenticed, trust me when I say that man deserves a chair full of nails," Will said.

"Will, don't give Jack ideas!"

"Too late!" Jack smiled at them.

"Can we go on to something else?" Elizabeth asked.

"Are you two trying to have a baby?" Jack asked. That made both Will and Elizabeth drop their forks.

"That's not a polite thing to ask," Will said.

"Pirate!" Jack replied by way of explanation.

"Jack, it would be best if you didn't…let on to what exactly you…do," Will said seriously.

"I know," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well…just so long as that's cleared up," Elizabeth said. But she wasn't exactly sure if it was or not.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Jack sighed and flapped onto his bed in his very own room. His one window faced the harbor, laced curtains flapped before the breeze that entered through the open window. The light on his desk wavered and was dangerously close to going out because of the enemy. Jack noticed and quickly shut the window. Then he flopped back onto his bed to think.

Strange idea's had been rolling along in his head like a squall upon a ship; but nothing worth doing because none of the idea's were dramatic enough. If there was one thing about (Captain) Jack Sparrow that people tended to notice, it was the fact that he was dramatic; and liked dramatic things.

However, Jack knew that he was severely crippled when it came to doing said dramatic things to evil, fun-loathing teachers! He very well couldn't maroon said teachers on an island with nothing. Nor could he ordered said teachers flogged…nope, those were basically for pirates, not for bloody, devil-worshiping TEACHERS!

Then he sat; grinning to himself, Jack went over to his desk and pulled out some parchment, his quill and an ink pot. Then he started writing, maybe if he ordered his thoughts some it would help come up with a plan.

777777777777777777777777777777777

"So?" Nigel started in on Jack once the older boy got there.

"So what?" Jack asked.

"What's your plan?"

"Oh, you'll see, it's a surprise," Jack replied. He waved to Stan and Geoffrey as they arrived through the gates. Jack spied Clarence giving him the ugly eye, and so he made a rude gesture before turning to his new friends.

"So, about Mrs. Partridge…how much French does she actually know?" Jack asked.

"Well, I've failed her class three times, so I'm not exactly sure," Geoffrey said with a shrug.

"Lucky you! My parents insist that I take the same class every term!" Stan sighed.

"All right, all right, so much for you lot!" Jack shook his head. The whistle blew just then and the boys all rushed to go inside.

Room 667 was the French room – it had six rows of desks, a huge desk for Mrs. Partridge, and windows all aligned evenly. These windows would open onto a balcony, and they were also open. Mrs. Partridge was standing behind her desk. She was an obese woman, with black hair piled on her head in a tight bun. She wore glasses, and she had one, large, hairy mole on her chin.

"Zit class," she called to them in a very bad impression of a French Accent. Jack cringed, if anyone honestly needed French lessons, it was Mrs. Partridge!

"Znow, can anyone zell me ze meaning of zis word?" Mrs. Partridge asked the class. The word in question had been written on the drawing board. Jack raised his hand.

"It means_ frèt_ – which is cold, of which one could say _gen frèt_," Jack replied.

"Vut? Vut are you saying?" Mrs. Partridge asked. Obviously not happy with this new student.

"Must I explain it again?" Jack asked with a roll of his eyes.

"_Il n'y aura aucune irrévérence dans ma classe_ !" Mrs. Partridge burst out.

"_Ma chère dame, que voulez-vous dire par irrévérence de ' ?"_ Jack asked fluently.

"_Et aucun de ce non-sens absurde !_ "

"Vous seriez étonné comment ces deux traits coïncident" Jack grinned at the woman.

During this incredibly confusing exchange, Stand, Geoffrey and Nigel were snickering in the back. They didn't get a word Jack was saying, because he was using some other form of French, while Mrs. Partridge was talking to fast for anyone, but Jack, to understand. They sat back to watch the fun, by now, Mrs. Partridge was getting quite red.

"_M. Turner, vous renoncerez dans toi contrariant, vous distrayez la classe_!"

"_J'essayais seulement d'aider!"_ Jack pouted.

"_Bien, TAIS-TOI!"_ and with that, Mrs. Partridge turned to the board and in flowing French, began to explain her lesson. Not that the boy's honestly listened. They were all intent on Jack.

Jack kicked back with a small smirk on his face; he wasn't done…quite yet. He waited till Mrs. Partridge had her back turned to the class before he brought out an apparatus that the other boys hadn't seen before. The class leaned forward in order to get a better view of the up coming show.

Jack quietly tore a piece of paper from his practice book and put it in his mouth; as soon as it was as soggy as heck, he took it out. Jammed it into his pea shooter, and then blew on the other end. The soggy cannon ball sailed threw the air, bringing with it the looks of the boys around the class.

The cannon ball hit dead on, and Mrs. Partridge spun around with a very shocked look on her face. She stared at the boys, all of them hadn't come across such a trick and vowed to use it when they could, but she settled on the most obvious trouble maker.

"_M. Turner, je n'apprécie pas des fauteurs de troubles, viens maintenant avec bonté en avant!_" Mrs. Partridge said, glaring at the boy. Jack shrugged and stood, then sauntered his way down the aisle to the teacher.

"_Vous regardez chaud autour du collier ! Je sais que je suis un peu gênant. Mais je ne me soucie guère!"_ Jack smirked. Mrs. Partridge screamed out in displeasure and let her hand fly.

The sting on Jack's cheek made him remember all the times he had been slapped by Giselle, but he remembered it being a bit gentler than this one from Mrs. Partridge.

"To Master Keats!" she said. And pointed to the door. Jack rolled his eyes, but then he smiled and bowed to her.

"En tant que toi commandes Vache-IE-ness !" then he ran out of the class room with the fake French teacher running after him. Yelling threats in French of which Jack just laughed at.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Jack looked at the floor; he sat outside the Office of Master Keats with 'Aunt' Elizabeth sitting beside him on the sofa, tapping her foot while she thought. Jack hadn't said a thing, he knew when a woman was angry, and it was never a good idea to cross an angered woman, especially Miss Elizabeth Turner.

However, that wasn't what had him worried, well, more worried than he was at the moment. He was more worried about 'Uncle' William; who had the pleasant surprise to be the one to get lectured about how to raise children and so on and so forth.

"I do not put up with foolish boys in my school, Mr. Turner,"

"I understand, I'll talk with him and I'll make sure he doesn't bring his pea shooter again…"

"That isn't good enough…I demand…"

"If there is to be any more punishment, my wife and I will decide what it is to be and I would appreciate it if you would kindly butt out of our home life, if you want Jack to make restitution here at the school…than I shant get in the middle of it…"

Jack winced, restitution wasn't a good word for a pirate, not a good word at all.

"But…there will be no corporal punishment, we do not believe in it,"

"Is that so? Than it will be work for that young demon,"

"Indeed,"

Jack jumped as the door opened just then; Will came out, grim faced, he motioned for his wife and 'nephew' to leave and he followed. Jack did not look back at Master Keats. He had experience in area's such as this, and it was never good.

TBC

7777777777777777777777777

Glossary – French

Il n'y aura aucune irrévérence dans ma classe ! -- There will be no disrespect in my class!

_Ma chère dame, que voulez-vous dire par irrévérence de '? -- _My dear lady, what do you mean by 'disrespect'?

_Et aucun de ce non-sens absurde -- _And none of that absurd nonsense!

Vous seriez étonné comment ces deux traits coincident -- You'd be surprised how those two traits coincide

M. Turner, vous renoncerez dans toi contrariant, vous distrayez la classe! --

Mr. Turner, you will desist in you antagonizing, you are distracting the class!

"J'essayais eulement d'aider -- I was only trying to help!

Bien, TAIS-TOI ! -- Well, SHUT UP!

M. Turner, je n'apprécie pas des fauteurs de troubles, viens maintenant avec bonté en avant ! -- Mr. Turner, I do not appreciate trouble makers, now kindly come forward!

Vous regardez chaud autour du collier ! Je sais que je suis un peu gênant. Mais je ne me soucie guère ! -- You look a little hot around the collar! I know that I'm a bit annoying. But I don't give a damn!

En tant que toi commandes Vache-IE-ness ! -- As you Cow-ie-ness commands!


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Curse of the Opal Necklace**_

_**Part 6**_

****

* * *

**And that, was without a single drop of rum! Captain Jack Sparrow**

* * *

The _Hurricane's Wrath_ sailed into port as if it owned the place. Technically, it was a privateer, at least, that was what the papers said. However, the captain had a penchant for pillaging ships of England as well. He would then pay off whoever raised hell about it and it would be over.

Slade Sinclair was a heavy set man with a white beard and a bald head. He wore a blue coat and had a thing for ladies bloomers. However, no one said a word about this and so the man was free to go about his fetish. Every morning he would sit by the wheel, at a table of tea set for one (maybe two depending on his favorite second) and he would sit there reading a book and just relaxing.

He was the most famous pirate in the Caribbean – well, that was a lie. He would be the most famous if it weren't for _Captain Jack Sparrow_. That man was a thorn in Sinclair's side. He sunk one of his ships (after raiding it of course) and then he had the audacity to send him a note telling him about it.

Sparrow was asking to be shot dead. And Sinclair would pay for it to happen. Hell, he would pay to be there when it happened.

He set his tea cup down as his ship finally let go the anchor in the Port town of Port Royal. He grinned evilly when he saw the peaceful town, all he had to do now was get into the good graces of the Governor while his men looked for any signs of Sparrow's whereabouts.

Really, how hard could it be?

* * *

"Bloody arsehole!" Sinclair muttered as he and his second left the governor's mansion. He had turned on all the charm he could, hinted at all the wealth he had, and they still refused him to pay for his services. Even when he mentioned Sparrow, that bloody Commodore would hear nothing of it.

Norington only wanted to get Sparrow for himself so that he could become Admiral in a year or so. Men like that, all they thought about was a higher position. And in order for that to happen for Norington, he had to capture Sparrow and hang him.

Sinclair, he wanted to give Sparrow a good thrashing and then shoot him. What was the bloody difference?

Apparently, a lot.

* * *

_Polite Society can go to hell,_ Jack thought as he mucked out Caesar's stall. The donkey was patiently waiting to go back into said stall. Caesar ate some carats while he waited for Jack to finish. Finally, Jack put on the finishing touches with oats in the feed bucket and fresh water.

Ceasar gave Jack a grateful nudge before going over to the oats. Jack shook his head at the donkey before leaving the smithy. William and Elizabeth had to make a trip to the Governor's house that afternoon for something or other. Jack had been left behind with strict order's to watch the place.

Jack, of course, had gone and found the stash of rum that Will hid from his wife. Jack had a sip or two (he found that as a teen, he couldn't handle a lot of it like he was used too) but he kept that little secret fro blackmail just in case. One never knew when they would need to get out of trouble with a woman scorned.

And indeed Elizabeth had been scorned. She had been perfect in school, besides her pirate fetish, but, that did not deter her against giving Jack a lecture about how to act in polite society. Jack had then been grounded for a month and he still had hell to look forward to the next day of school.

Jack hardly minded cleaning the whole French class room after school that day. No one looked after him while he did it either, and so he scrubbed the deck and trimmed the sails. The class room was in perfect shape when he left. He figured he could do that much for Elizabeth. She was absolutely horrified, and he knew he'd get it if he didn't do a good job.

"The things I have to do to belong to Polite Society," Jack muttered as he went into the yard of the Smithy. The market was going full swing that day, but Jack didn't feel like wondering off, instead he climbed onto the fence and watched people passing by. Most of the folks were going about their usual business. Only a few times he saw some pirates, however, they would blend into the crowd and Jack could have sworn that they disappeared into the mist.

However, when he saw two pirates that he absolutely knew, well, this was a problem all of themselves. The most notable of the two was the short, fat, man who thought wearing red was the coolest thing to do. The second was much taller, he didn't have a beard, but his hair was long, black and tied in a low pony tail. Jack watched the two as they walked up the street, all too soon they stopped in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked.

"We're looking for Turner," Sinclair said.

"He's busy, maybe you can come back later," Jack replied.

"Look it here, boy, we ain't going to come back later…"

"I think we will, tell your master that we'll be back," Sinclair said.

Jack nodded as the two turned and walked back the way they came. He sighed, but he was in the clear, for now. He didn't know if they even recognized him or not. He thought he wasn't all that notable. He wore brown clothing of non descriptive material. His hair had been cut and trimmed and he had put his red bandana away. He looked as normal as any other school boy.

Jack stayed on that fence for the longest time. He finally went into the smithy to see to Caesar when William and Elizabeth finally arrived home. They looked grim.

"Don't tell me that someone mentioned the name _Sinclair_?" Jack asked.

"He's in port right now," Elizabeth said.

"I know, he came by a while ago asking for Uncle Will," Jack replied.

"Did he recognize you?" Will asked.

"I don't think so, but I wouldn't know, for that sort of thing to work, you have to be there when they talk about you behind their back," Jack said.

"We'll just play it by ear, maybe you should go and stay with your father for a time Elizabeth, and you can take Jack with you,"

"And how are we to explain that to them?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll explain that truth," Will said.

"What? It would make it all that much easier for your bloody friend Norington to get his hands on me…"

"But you would at least be safe,"

"I don't know about this William. I mean, we can fight them, can't we?"

Will hugged his wife close, Jack saw that they didn't know what to do. He felt bad for thrusting this upon them. But he shook that feeling away.

"I can leave if you want me too," he said.

"No, your grounded, remember?" Elizabeth said, but she smiled a little bit at him.

"Don't worry, Jack, we'll think of something,"

* * *

Jack couldn't sleep that night. He knew that the house was locked up tight. He and Will had put on extra locks that Will had lying around, heck, even his own bedroom had two locks on it now and the window was nailed down shut. It was a small sacrifice to not have any fresh air coming into the room and so Jack had opened his door at least a little bit.

He lay in bed with his head spinning. Things had been so simple before, just go to school till he knew what had made him a child, then he could sneak off and reclaim Captainship over his ship. However, that was becoming less and less of an issue, and Sinclair was becoming more and more of a situation than he had first thought. Jack had heard of the wanna-be pirate and had decided to show him who was Lord of these Sea's. That was why he had pillaged his ship, Sinclair thought he could just come in and strong arm him out of his territory.

Jack knew that he was territorial. That was why he saved one shot to kill Barbossa for mutiny and taking his ship. Jack knew that was why he had decided to nip this problem in the ass before it became said problem. However, that hadn't worked and Sinclair was an even bigger arsehole than he was in the first place.

He sat up and laid back against the wall. Thinking hard Jack did not notice the shadow that passed his window. He stayed awake the whole night, and when morning came. The shit had hit the sword and was falling down upon him in stinking heaps.

* * *

William had found the note: **We know you have what we are looking for.**

It really was a stupid letter – note – however, Will seemed to think it prudent to take Elizabeth and Jack to Weatherby Swan's house. The Governor welcomed them warmly, he gave a smile to Jack.

"How much of a hellion were you when you were a child, Jack Sparrow?"  
"I'm not sure," Jack shrugged.

"Father, you aren't going to arrest him are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why would I have a child be arrested, dear?" Weatherby asked.

"We don't know how this happened, but he's my Nephew, "Will explained.

"Ah, then we shall leave it at that," Weatherby said with a slight chuckle.

Weatherby led the three to his parlor. A maid served them some tea before

leaving them to their privacy. Jack watched the adults as the moments went on and no one said anything.

"Do you know what Sinclair is after, then?" Jack finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Weatherby asked him. Jack was taken aback for a moment at the kindness in the older man's eyes.

"Er – the note William has…"

"Here it is," Will said and handed his father-in-law the note. Weatherby took it and read it over for a moment or two.

"I see. But I am afraid that I have no answer to this mystery, young man," he said to Jack.

"Well, there has to be something we can do," Elizabeth said.

"Not really," Jack shook his head.

"We're just lucky that he wants a little trinket. He didn't recognize me yesterday," Jack continued to sip his tea as if there was nothing wrong.

"Still. He will come back and then what will we do?"

"That's easy, we have to figure out what he's after," Jack said.

"Are you proposing to go spy on him? I shant let you do it," Elizabeth replied.

"Look it here, Lizzie, darling. I'm twenty-nine years old, I know I look like a kid and when I'm…myself…I know I act like a drunk. But, I have my ways and I have survived this long. Another day is just a miracle for me," Jack explained.

"Then, my boy, I think it would be prudent if we keep that a secret between us. Sinclair doesn't know that the great Captain Jack Sparrow is a boy of fifteen, therefore, we may have a trick up our sleeve," Weatherby said with a secretive smile in Jack's direction.

Jack suddenly realized how nice and wise this man was. It was amazing how his thinking had changed about the people of Port Royal.

"I still think I can figure this our if only I can get to a pub," Jack muttered.

"Jack!" Both Will and Elizabeth cried at the same time. Jack just stuck his tongue out at them.

"I see that you must have been a scamp while younger," Weatherby said.

"You don't know that half of it," Jack replied.

* * *

A/N – I know that this is kinda boring. But this is setting up. I have something planned for the next chapter.

Thank you

Ta,

Midnight Island


	7. Chapter 7

**The Curse of the Opal Necklace**

**Part 7**

* * *

**Jack Turner** whiled his time away by exploring the huge mansion of the Governor's. He had the hardest time to not "borrow" anything; however, he knew that Elizabeth would be proud of him if he didn't take anything. She threatened him with bodily harm if he did.

The house was comfortable and almost reminded him of his father's own house on Madagascar. That house had been huge and overlooked the bay where the Pirate ships would anchor for as long as they wanted. This house though at least had some since of decorative theme, while the house he lived in since he was twelve was more eclectic. His father had a way of collecting things and not knowing where to put them.

While his thoughts were on his father, he suddenly became aware of the fact that he was the only person who knew anything about Sinclair. The man had always hated his family, ever since Teague had take Geneva from Sinclair. His mother had been an heiress who had run away from home. She fell in love with Teague (Jack's father) and married him.

Sinclair wanted Geneva for himself and blamed Teague from taking her from him. Two years later, she had Jack and died during the childbirth. Jack was sorely reminded of his mother during his tenure at his father's house. He had many frames of her in different places. There was only one of Jack when he was nine years old.

Jack suddenly made up his mind. He had found two people to call family now, even though he knew he never would tell them that. However, he knew that if he did not take care of Sinclair now, he would lose them just like he lost his father, and mother. He knew that he would have been loved if his mother had survived.

Jack took off through the house; he found a door that led to the garden. He quickly climbed the fence and found himself on a lone dirt road. He picked the direction of which he heard the ocean coming from and set off.

**

* * *

** before Jack found himself at Port Royal. He bumped into Geoffrey by accident. The boy picked himself from the ground with some help from Jack. 

"What's the problem?" Geoffrey asked.

"I…er – well you see…"

"Just spit it out," Geoffrey said.

"Look," Jack took Geoffrey by the elbow and led him into a nearby alley way.

"A man's just come into port. He has something against my family and I aim to figure out what it is," Jack explained.

"Who is it?" Geoffrey asked.

"Slade Sinclair," Jack replied. Geoffrey whistled lowly.

"That man has a disposition as dangerous as a hurricane, are you sure you want to do that?" Geoffrey asked.

"Sure as sure can be," Jack replied.

"Then I am going to help you, I'm the best at fighting anyway," Geoffrey said.

"Fine, come on Georgie-boy," Jack said. Then he led the way to a pub on the edges of polite society.

**

* * *

** only twenty miles from Port Royal. They were the only two to leave the ship in search of William and his family. However, when they didn't find him at the Smithy they went to the Governor's home. 

They were shown in by a shy maid who was only short of being fifteen years old. Elizabeth saw them in her father's parlor with William. Jack was no where to be seen.

"Anna Maria, how was your journey," Elizabeth asked.

"It was fateful, for sure," Anna Maria replied.

"Oh?"

"We didn't find a thing to change Jack back to his original self. We stopped by Tia Dalma's place in Louisiana, but she had no answers for us. All she said was that Jack would figure it out on his own. But only after he finished his task," Gibbs explained.

"What task would that be?" Will asked.

"That's what we would like to know," Anna Maria sighed.

"I see, could it have anything to do with Sinclair? Jack was adamant to spy on him," Elizabeth said.

"What?" Anna Maria and Gibbs asked at the same time.

"Slade Sinclair is in port right as we speak," Will said.

"Where is Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Around," and with that Elizabeth asked for one of the maids to fetch young Master Jack. They waited for several minutes till the maid from before reported that Master Jack Turner was gone and could not be found anywhere in the house or outside gardens.

"What do you think he did?" Anna Maria asked.

"He went to fix this himself," Will sighed.

"Let's go find him then," Gibbs said.

**

* * *

** by the way Jack implemented himself into a pub. Geoffrey had never been to a pub before, he followed Jack closely and decided to let the other boy do the talking. They had been to three pubs so far, Jack had three cups of rum and was no where near stopping. Even though Geoffrey thought that Jack would pass out from all the alcohol he had, Jack seemed to get more clever than he was when sober. 

"What do we do now? It's almost midnight," Geoffrey said.

"We go to another pub, someone has got to see the old cod by now," Jack replied.

"Old cod, am I now?" someone said from behind them. Geoffrey felt his blood run cold, but Jack seemed indifferent to the voice.

"Slade Sinclair, what a pleasure to run into you again," Jack said, turning to the man.

"You, I knew I had seen you from before," Sinclair said, smiling evilly.

"Shit, you knew me Mum!" Jack replied.

"So I did,"

"And, I have come to tell you to bugger off the Turner's," Jack said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sinclair asked.

"I telling ye that ye're stepping upon dangerous ground, savvy?"

"It's you who're getting in over your head, laddie," Sinclair said.

Jack smirked, and drew a pistol he had on him ever since that morning. Geoffrey was so surprised that he stepped back a couple of steps. The alley way was empty of anyone to see this.

"You think a pistol will stop me from getting what I want?" Sinclair asked.

"I have one shot, that's all I need, mate," Jack slurred.

"You're drunk," Sinclair growled, He was ashamed that a boy had gotten to him so easily. He should kill this boy, and the other.

"And clever, you'd be surprised how those two traits coincide," Jack smirked.

Running steps upon the cobble road distracted Jack for a moment which was the moment that Sinclair needed. He pulled his own pistol and fired.

"JACK! LOOK OUT!" Geoffrey yelled. Jack ducked out of the way but the bullet found its mark in his arm. He cried out and dropped his pistol in surprise. Sinclair chuckled evilly as he picked up the fallen gun.

"And here you thought you could kill me, your nothing but a boy," Sinclair said.

"And you're a sick old man," Jack muttered back angrily. A yell of the boy's name made Sinclair growl as the foot steps got closer, he knew he wouldn't be able to finish this tonight.

"I will kill you later," he said and took off the opposite way.

Moments later, William, Elizabeth, Gibbs and Anna Maria found the boys.

"Jack are you all right?" Geoffrey asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Jack sighed.

"Jack, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Anna Maria asked.

"Er.."

"Are you Jack's Mum?" Geoffrey asked.

"Er – yes, I am,"

"Er – Mom, how nice to see you…" Jack muttered.

"Jack, I'm so glad your all right," Elizabeth said, both women hugged him. Jack made a face at all the mush that was going on around him.

"What happened here?" Will finally asked the boys.

"Jack wanted to protect you and so he decided to find Sinclair. But Sinclair shot him and took Jack's pistol. He would have killed him if you lot hadn't gotten here when you did," Geoffrey explained.

"Jack, that has gotten to be one of the stupidest things I've ever hear you do," Anna Maria said.

"Now…Mum, I ain't hurt that badly," Jack said.

"Come, you boy's are going home," Gibb's said.

The group left the alley way and went in search of Geoffrey's family home. They explained the situation to the Nanny who said she would take care of it from there. Geoffrey waved good-by to his friend before going inside the house to have a talk with his father.

As for Jack, he was taken back to the Governor's home and made to sit still while a doctor took a look at his arm. It wasn't bad and the bullet had gone through. The doctor sowed up the holes and cleaned the wounds before bandaging them. During this time he got lectured by his Mum and Aunt Lizzie. William and Gibb's had retreated to the kitchen.

"What made you do it?" Anna Maria finally asked.

"I guess I figured I could handle it," Jack shrugged.

"Jack, you can hardly handle Barbossa marooning you on an island,"

"I guess this whole kid things has gotten to me, but don't worry luv, I know what I am doing," Jack said.

"No you don't," Elizabeth muttered.

"I know him better than you," Jack snapped back at her.

"Jack, if you're what he wants than we have to keep you safe. Then we can take care of him," Anna Maria said.

"Sure, let his crew pillage Port Royal, I don't care," Jack said crossing his arms.

"Jack..."

"Forget this, I'm going to bed," Jack said, and he left the women on their own. He made his way upstairs to his bed room. There he found it to be dark, but the silvery moon light lit the room up a bit for him to see. Jack changed into the bed clothing that was left out for him and in moments he was asleep.

* * *

A/N – The next chapter will be the last chapter, then there will be an epilogue of sorts. I hope you all have liked this story. Love ya'll!

Ta,

Midnight Island


End file.
